


Grounded and Safe

by anxiousdraco



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Might write more??, Not Beta'd, Pre-Slash, bed sharing, ryan has nightmares, shane is soft, shyan, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: Ryan sleeps at the opposite end of the bed, with his feet against the headboard. Shane is confused but doesn't ask. After the millionth time, Shane finally asks Ryan why. He isn't too happy with the answer. Cuddling ensues. (Shyan, pre-slash but Shyan.)





	Grounded and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I thought of this at 3am so I wrote it in my notes app and promptly passed tf out lmao. So here it my dudes, idk. First work in the BFU fandom but I've posted in others (and orphaned a few things). This is not beta'd and I wrote it in like...twenty minutes. I try not to post things under 1k but this actually is my first work in awhile due to awful writer's block.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ lesbianwheeze!

Shane was finishing up his shower at the hotel. The investigation went well and they decided to sleep at the hotel tonight instead of on location. Shane was very thankful for this, because he had a lot of dust on him and spider webs.

Even though he was playing some music on his phone he could still hear Ryan settling down in the room itself. It was like over the course of their friendship, Shane’s ears had an affinity for Ryan. Shane could always hear his voice in a crowded room, and could sense his movements even. It was a little weird, but Shane didn’t mind. It helped him keep track of Ryan and keep him safe, and really, that’s all Shane cared about. Ryan’s safety.

As Shane finished rinsing his hair and internally cursing small showers, he heard Ryan fluffing his pillows. The first time Shane and Ryan stayed together was fairly normal - aside from the fact that Ryan sleeps at the _opposite_ end of the bed, with his feet against the headboard. Shane gave him an odd look but decided not to bring it up. They were tired, it was almost three am, and they had a plane to catch at nine. So Shane wrote it off, and slept.

However, this was at least the twentieth hotel they’ve slept in, and Shane was really, really curious. He stepped out of his shower and got dressed in clean boxers and a grey t shirt, and left the bathroom. Sure enough, Ryan was settling in at the opposite end of the bed, as usual.

“Hey, Ry?”

“Yeah?” Ryan looked up to his co-host.

“I’ve been wondering, why do you sleep at that end of the bed? It’s...not weird, but...odd.”

Ryan turned onto his stomach to look up at Shane, and spoke softly, “You’re going to think I’m dumb.” 

Sighing, Shane sat on the bed. “I always think you’re dumb, Ryan.” In response, Ryan slapped Shane on the shoulder and glared at him, earning a laugh from Shane. “I’m joking. So why do you do it? I won’t laugh, or think you’re dumb. Promise.”

It was Ryan’s turn to sigh. “Okay, well. It started awhile ago, around the time I realized I believed in ghosts,” He paused and looked at Shane, expecting him to roll his eyes, but all he saw was a soft gaze and a nod. “I started having nightmares, bad ones. Ones where I would get possessed, ones where I would be abducted by aliens, ones where I would be floating above the bed covered in blood.”

“Holy shit, Ryan. I’m sorry.” Shane laid a hand on Ryan’s back, rubbing soft circles. His heart felt like it was constricting. Shane often made fun of ghosts and Ryan’s theories but he never knew Ryan was going through _this_. 

Ryan looked down at this, “It’s not your fault.” Shane was about to protest but Ryan shushed him, “It is not your fault. So anyway, I started to have these nightmares, and they were...insanely vivid. Like I could feel myself floating or I could feel the coldness of the ghosts or whatever. Sometimes, I would even wake up freezing, no matter the temperature of my room. For awhile I put off sleeping for as long as I could, only sleeping when I quite literally passed out.”

“Ryan, you could have told me. Called me, facetimed me, whatever. I could have helped…”

“I know, I’m sorry. It was just...hard. And I thought you would laugh at me…”

Shane felt his heart constrict even more. “I would never laugh at you for this. I might tease, but I care about you, a lot. So much.”

“I’m sorry. But I tried this...just flipping ends of the bed, one night. I don’t know why or what I thought would happen but it helped. When my feet are touching the headboard or the wall or whatever, my head is like, ‘Oh, don’t worry, you’re grounded. You’re here.’ Whereas with my feet against nothing, I had nothing, like, keeping me down? I guess? My brain was more relaxed thinking I had this, this solid thing holding me. I don’t know. It’s dumb.”

Shane let Ryan ramble and wanted nothing more than to hug his friend, hold him and keep him safe from this. These nightmares, this _fear_. How long has this been happening? 

So Shane did that. After Ryan had laid back down, obviously tired, Shane went for it. “Hey, scoot it.”

“What?”

“Scoot over, let a bigfoot in,” Shane smiled. Ryan gave his best sunshine impression, his smile ten times wider than Shane’s.

Cautiously, Ryan moved over to the other side. Shane immediately wrapped his arms around Ryan, and the latter melted into the embrace. “You don’t have to do this, Shane.”

“Shh, I want to. You mean more to me than anyone else, and the thought of you having awful nightmares...I hate it. I’m gonna keep you safe, okay?” Shane kissed Ryan’s head. “Don’t worry, baby. It’s alright. You’re safe, I promise.”

Ryan smiled into Shane’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ry.”


End file.
